


Projection

by zephyrprince



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Egypt, Egyptian character(s), Gen, Post-Canon, Queer Character of Color, Queer Gen, Queer Themes, Russia, Siberia, Telepathy, Transgender, US Source, Vampires, Werewolves, hijab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrprince/pseuds/zephyrprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about what Edward finds when he learns to project his telepathy and explores his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Obviously it had always been a possibility, but until his wife had managed to project her abilities out to protect their family and friends, he hadn’t given it significant thought.

Now, though… If she could learn in so short a time to hone the control she had over her shield so finely, he knew he owed it to himself and to his pride to try.

Despite knowing that bodily movement couldn’t help, he held his head in his hands and began to push, forcing his mind outward.

It would take time but time he had; Edward _would_ achieve his goal.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward suspected making contact with a mind that was known to him would be easier, even if it was far away. His consciousness wandered toward Cairo and sought one of the vampires he’d admired most from Renesmee’s witnessing.

He found Benjamin in a small market in Darb al-Barabira. His… her thoughts surprised him. She wore the full sartorial hijab; her body was covered in a loose fitting black jilbab, her head was scarved, and the niqab veiled her face so that even her eyes were obscured by shadow beneath the elaborate material.

It was immediately clear that this offered the freedom of free movement in the city of Cairo where the daylight’s reaction with vampire skin couldn’t otherwise be avoided. But the thoughts behind the clothes revealed that this choice of costume indexed something much greater than simply a desire for secrecy.


	3. Chapter 3

At least initially Edward had wanted to avoid Volterra and, indeed, all of Italy. He could not predict the kinds of telepathic defenses Aro might have in place. But once he’d made it to Egypt he found he was not alone in seeking to avoid the Volturi.

Anxiety had been growing in Amun since the moment the guard had descended upon them in Washington. He hadn’t wanted to go but Benjamin was so headstrong and with Tia backing him up, they’d decided to travel with or without Amun’s approval. Now his secret weapon was revealed, and it was only a matter of time until they came.

Self-preservation was the new goal of the day. But he found it was a familiar feeling – one he knew what to do with. Survival was a road well trod and it wouldn’t be the last time he walked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Pushing onward, Edward could feel so many minds rushing by as he covered hundreds and hundreds of miles in mere seconds. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but what he found in them was both radically different and yet totally familiar.

At the moment, though, it wasn’t human thought that interested him. He’d seen it before – through James and Victoria. But now as his consciousness flew and spiraled over the Urals, past Omsk and Novosibirsk, searching for the children of the moon.


End file.
